Forgive Me
by Princess Of Darkness12
Summary: Chantelle has a restless night in the Stark Tower; since the others are asleep she seeks out one person, who might be able to chase her demons away. The problem is getting too close might get herself killed again, what if this is not the case? (Oneshot)


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Avengers but I wish I did. I only own Chantelle Black/Spellbinder and other unfamiliar characters. **

**Constrictive criticism is welcome, it's a two way street. Pointers and tips will really be beneficial. There might be some grammatical errors so pointers are helpful. This is a just some fluff and angst I thought of in my mind, while I started developing Chantelle's character so I had to write it.  
**

**WARNINGS: Potential spoilers which are meant for _Spellbinder_ and were in _Danger_ so don't rea****d if you don't want the spoilers.**

* * *

**Forgive Me  
**

The night was rough for Chantelle Black, as she didn't like sleeping in Stark's Tower; she was grateful for staying here; after all she had to move out of Theo and Francine's house sometime, as she couldn't be leaching on them forever.

The girl was tossing and turning, she couldn't sleep because of the recurring nightmares about the time when Shane Blackwell, the psycho dark witch ruined her sweet sixteen birthday when he came to kill her, as he was crazy as shit.

Chantelle couldn't even listen to her regular sounds of nature on the CD player, as it didn't relieve her from her nightmares anymore. The real reasons for the recurring bad dreams were properly her unpredictable powers.

The witch had a crazy year, as she had been pulled out of her own life to be involved in the Avengers Initiative to save the world from the narcotic, power-hungry demigod Loki, as he wanted to enslave the human race and rule so he was stopped and locked up in Asgardian jail.

_"I can't sleep, why can't I?"_ Chantelle thought in her mind, as she was looking at the ceiling because she struggled to sleep tonight.

Chantelle found out the true origins of her father from Thor, the God of Thunder so she knew about her father being Freyr, the God of Light, who fought bravely for his people, against the Fire Giants and had a magic sword by side, whilst he rode his warthog in his many adventures.

The witch felt more in control of her powers when she found out the truth of her biological father so she felt some closure with herself, as she knew that her father was a hero and a defender of his people, while her biological mother Cilia was a whore and a coward.

Chantelle was frightened when she had nightmares of being stabbed on her sides when she was foolish enough to actually see good in the evil trickster so she learned to keep herself closed from people and from her own emotions.

Lady Eynis was Chantelle's true name by her father so Thor always referred her to that name because in reality, she was the heir to a great dynasty in Vanaheim, as she was confused about it.

Chantelle sat up, as her feet were pressed on the velvet pink rug, as her feet tickled on the rug so she wanted to gather her thoughts, as to why Loki sought her out to be taken, why not the billionaire genius Tony Stark or the super cool spy Natasha Romanoff.

The reason was clear that Chantelle could relate to the trickster, as she was always second best, not good enough to even be in the shadow of her much respected and future Supreme Leader half-sister Jenny Blackwell so she was the bastard girl in the shadows.

Chantelle was never good enough to even attempt the Seven Wonders because she was a bastard girl and it was only for legal born witches so it made her feel like she wasn't worth anything. It was why the witch had strange liking to the magician of Asgard.

The witch was concerned of her growing Vanir powers might have a negative effect on the other Avengers, as she was trying to be in control and not let her powers control her.

Chantelle learned to live with her emotional trauma, so she saw this therapist on SHIELD's payroll to talk about her problems, as they were deep rooted because it started when she knew about her biological parents and the reality of Theo and Francine not being her real parents.

The witch sometimes was considered a weakling by enemies of the Avengers because of her emotional instability but Chantelle knew to keep herself together on missions and do her job, as the Spellbinder, the superhero witch, who saved the city of New York was loved by humans, not hunted on burned on a stake.

Chantelle could hear a distant mumbling through the night, as she didn't want to bother with it because she knew who it was. Three days ago, she was unhappy with the idea of Loki staying here for his punishment because it was the same man, who tried to kill her on the Helicarrier with a weak dagger.

The witch knew Thor was blinded by love and naivety but the other members were concerned about it. Chantelle knew Clint Barton was on her side, as the trickster took control of him and made him do bad things so at least the Spellbinder and Hawkeye made friends from it.

Chantelle was still hurting from the knife on the Helicarrier, as it was forged with some wicked sorcery but Chantelle knew she wasn't going to die so bed rest was a must and no more action packed missions.

Chantelle believed she was the secret weapon of the Avengers being a witch on a team with a billionaire in an iron suit, an Asgardian fool, a scientist who turned into a green monster, two of the best agents of SHIELD and a super soldier so she bonded with them on shared differences.

Being the seventh Avenger meant she had to earn her place, even though Chantelle knew she wasn't the sort of person, who would be arrogant and take it for granted so she did, as she used the power of resurgence to bring Stark back from the dead.

Chantelle liked having the cool superhero name Spellbinder, as she can perform spells and was the only witch in the Avengers so it was alright considering how she never believed in her abilities to wield her energy into telekinetic power.

The witch had closure when she found out about her father which made her feel better, as she had known of a younger half-brother Fiolnr, who was a Prince to the Vanirian throne which can be disputed because Eynis was the elder.

Chantelle stood up from her room which was Wiccan friendly with all the symbols of the Pagan/Wicca religion on the walls in posters, even though Pepper Potts found it to be weird a witch saved her boyfriend's life.

The witch knew the other Avengers were asleep so she had to tread carefully not to wake them up or even Stark's computer butler J.A.R.V.I.S, who was always on alert, even in the night. She had to be careful and not alert the computer or she will be in trouble.

"Miss Black...I see you are still awake during the night...is it the nightmares?" the computer butler said sternly, as the witch was hoping he would be shut down

"None of your business….computer man" Chantelle replied sternly in the middle of the night

"Where are you going?"

"The _bathroom_ if you mind"

"Miss Black...I had strict instructions to keep you in bed, you still haven't properly recovered from such a wound"

"Turn yourself off"

"Miss Black, you know I cannot do that, Mr Stark needs my assistance"

"When he is sleeping, for a computer, you are weird"

"I can say the same for you, witch"

"Stay out of my way, and then I won't find a spell to shut you off"

The young woman was walking around the tower late at night; most of the others were asleep or on missions. Chantelle had always got up to no good at night because she was bored.

* * *

Chantelle realised magic was stronger in Asgard so she could use illusions and no one would detect it. The witch's powers were sometimes out of control but she never harmed anyone, she was afraid her half-brother would dislike her but he ended up liking her, wishing for the return of his hero sister back into Vanaheim.

The witch could hear heavy breathing through the hallway, she was nervous because it wasn't Bruce again since the dreamcatcher she made for him reassured the nightmares would go away. Chantelle was afraid of Loki because his magic is far superior to hers, even though she had old angel blood through her veins.

Chantelle could see inklings of human compassion from the wicked trickster, as he never hated her but didn't like her loyalty being towards the _meaningless _Midgardians, instead of being back home preparing to be Vanaheim's Queen but she didn't want the title, even though she still struggled with controlling herself.

The witch didn't deserve to be a queen after killing five humans to save a witch. Chantelle always used her past to deny herself any love, warmth or a sense of safety but her past would always remind her she had blood on her hands but she was fine with it since the men had histories of being sexual predators and alleged fire starters.

Chantelle would sometimes feel comforted or safe when she is being called _Eynis_; something about the name brings her closer to her Vanir roots.

The young Wiccan was finally at peace and had closure; also she was able to control her powers by meditating every three hours of the day, just to keep herself in check. She was angry with Thor for bringing Loki here, in an environment she can consider safe, as the trickster was a danger to not only the Half-Vanir girl but the other Avengers.

Chantelle stood by the door, where she heard the sounds from so she opened the door to see Charlie White sleeping on the bed; she knew this was an illusion, as Charlie was in New Mexico with his best friend Phil James and his girlfriend Louise Harman trying to stay alive.

"Your illusions don't fool me, Aesir...show yourself" Chantelle said in a commanding tone of voice, as she liked it. "I know where the real Charlie is"

"I see you are not as docile as a mouse, Eynis" the trickster replied proudly, as he shifted into his normal self. "Did you like the boy?"

"He was my friend...an ally so it's none of your business, destroyer"

"Eynis...why so hostile towards me"

"You tried to enslave the humans, destroyed New York City and killed people"

"It wouldn't be necessary if they kneeled"

"Listen... humans are not going to bend to a man with an alien stick of destiny, just for the heck of it"

"I didn't mean to wound you"

"Yes, you did, you wanted me out of the way" Chantelle said sourly, as she was angry. "Just because you want to prove your own worth, admit it, underneath the Aesir magic and the cleverness lays a man, who hates himself"

"How dare you, Eynis...you know nothing about me"

"I may not know you but I have been with guys like you before, most of the time, they hate themselves and are unloved by their families to even comprehend human emotion and love" the witch said, as she sat on his bed turning away because of fear

"You fear a lot, Eynis...you fear the feeling of safety leaving you...while I am here, you can never sleep at night"

Chantelle had the opportunity to see the real Loki, underneath the magic on the Helicarrier when he entered her mind, he seemed broken, worthless and damaged on the inside, she actually had foolish hope of helping him break the manipulation the Chituari had on him but it was too good to be true when he almost killed her with his dagger.

The witch never believed in having a soulmate because it was something witches say to be stupid and naive, she knew love magic was a force more powerful than any spell or enchantment in the world, it was stronger than hate magic.

Chantelle was a lost Vanir princess looking to fit in, as Loki was a broken Aesir prince looking for some form of redemption and a way to undo the evil he has done to the world.

Chantelle knew Loki was poison, his magic was impressive and so were his wits. The witch had to stay away from him, as Thor made sure of it. Chantelle grew to like the Hammerhead, as he was the only connection she had with her Vanir father.

"Eynis…why are you loyal to them?" Loki asked in an antagonising tone. "They are only meaningless freaks"

"They treat me, as if I am an equal, my bastard status doesn't matter to them" Chantelle replied

"If you had the chance, would you enslave the witches?"

"No, it's not right to enslave a race, just because you have the power to"

"You truly have gone soft, Eynis…..Midgard has made you timid"

"At least, I care for my people"

"Why cannot I leave the room?"

"Boundary spell, you cannot go unless I allow it"

"This is a prison"

"No, it's called keeping everybody else safe from your poison"

"Look at you, the lost Vanir princess has grown up"

"And the Aesir still tries to charm me; it's ironic because I am _always_ in control" Chantelle said firmly. "All I have to do is flash my eyes and I have someone for the night"

"You have your father's eyes, Eynis"

"Thanks for the compliment…I always wondered where they came from"

"I apologise for disturbing your slumber, Lady Eynis"

"What was it about?"

"The nightmares…from the void…entering the Chituari's world…..I didn't mean to hurt him"

"I may not like the Hammerhead but he still loves you, even when you are a little shit"

"Did the nightmares disturb you?"

"I…..was concerned…about _you_"

"If I was going to attack the others, you mean. Eynis…you can never trust me"

"Of course…not after you stabbed me with some weak dagger"

"I didn't want to hurt you, Eynis…"

"Why"

"The God of Light wouldn't be so merciful if he had known I killed his only daughter"

"Have you met him?"

"A few times, he was a vulgar warrior with his magic sword and his stead pig"

Chantelle didn't want to admit it but she could relate to Loki's struggle, as she has been through the same things. She was never good enough to try the Seven Wonders because it was only for potential supreme level witches so she didn't bother.

The witch was never good enough to have a real family, her half-siblings Nick and Jenny were the son and daughter of the monster Shane Blackwell so she didn't want to meet them, as they would be more like their evil father.

* * *

Chantelle had known Theo, Francine and Bertha was the only family she needed, as looking for her biological family was going to disappoint her so she shouldn't have high expectations when she eventually meets her real father.

The witch had heard of her having a half-brother in Vanaheim. Chantelle didn't care because she never wanted to be a queen, since she was a murderer and an emotional unstable person to be around.

Chantelle related to the Aesir magician, as they were both worthless and the runts. The witch's biological family were hostile towards her because of being born of adultery and lust which was a no-no in the witch community.

The young Wiccan was no longer Chantelle Black, the scared witch from Los Angeles who couldn't control her powers, she wasn't Elena Blackwood, the girl who wanted a normal life in Santa Maria but she had another identity, she was the Spellbinder, the Wiccan saviour of humans.

"If you wanted a hug, why wouldn't you ask?" Chantelle said immaturely. "I'm sure Thor would like one from you"

"How can you stay in this dull realm, when there is pure beauty in Vanaheim?" Loki replied rudely. "You would have been Queen"

"I have a responsibility, for the first time I have my life back, not allowing my fears to control me"

"What do you fear the most, Eynis?"

"What's yours?"

"If you were as great of a magician, as I am, then fear is nothing to consider"

"You must be scared of something…you did look scared when the Hulk smashed you"

"I would have prepared myself"

"For a powerful magician, you are a back peddling, pussy footing fool"

"I do not understand your Midgardian insults"

"You'll get them"

"What's with the three moon necklace around your neck, Eynis...?"

"It's the triple goddess, it symbolises the three stages of a woman's life in the Wicca" Chantelle explained to the trickster. "The maiden is the girl of innocence, the Mother nurtures and teaches, at the end the Crone is the wise and gives guidance"

"It's no wonder I do not bother with meaningless Wicca teachings"

"Goddess, do you always have to be so rude and assert your smarts on people"

Chantelle knew she had balls to call the God of Mischief a back peddling fool since he could do anything because of the boundary spell in the room so he couldn't leave, unless she allowed him to.

The witch couldn't understand why Loki had such resentment for Earth and its inhabitants. Chantelle started to remember the last time, she had the chance to love someone, and the guy was a freshman level witch named Brandon Summers.

Chantelle liked Brandon but the problem was her bastard status, it prevented her from dating any other witches so she let the guy live his life without causing problems with his family, who disapproved of him dating a wedlock born witch.

The witch was smart enough to know Loki couldn't use his magic to leave, as the boundary spell Chantelle used was originated from the great Elena Stormborn, the gatekeeper of the Wiccan kingdom of Karlissia during the reign of her half-sister Queen Josephine Silvia.

"Eynis…don't leave just yet" Loki said kindly. "I need to ask you something"

"Why not" Chantelle replied. "I have to get to sleep"

"I didn't mean to potentially kill you since it was not part of the plan"

"What was it?"

"Taking you away from them"

"So you could use me as a weapon against SHIELD"

"No, it was originally the idea but your heart is pure, untainted, you don't have acuity to shed blood"

"Then, what do you ask of me, magician" Chantelle said firmly with her arms crossed

"Forgive me, Eynis…..for my crimes against you" the trickster said solemnly, holding Chantelle's hands softly, and then she moves away

"No…this is not respecting personal space" Chantelle said, shrugging her shoulders, she didn't want to feel anything resembling what she could have had with Brandon

"Eynis…..I have seen your thoughts, you have given up on love because you fear being alone"

"His parents think I'm a dirty harlot and he is a weak, spineless fool for not standing up to them"

"Then, this Midgard mage is worth your heart, Eynis"

Sometimes, Chantelle was dumb enough not to see the Magician of Asgard had harboured feelings towards her, the only reason it might be because they could relate to one and another when it comes to not being noticed or bad experiences with their own people.

The young Wiccan couldn't comprehend the fact of feeling the same way, as he was the only man in the world and the universe that could understand her. Chantelle couldn't comprehend feeling vulnerable and open in front of Loki.

Chantelle couldn't grasp the idea of loving a man, who tried to enslave humans and instil himself as a tyrant king so maybe, the High Goddess has a bigger purpose for Chantelle, she knew love was a force of magic more powerful than anything.

The witch started to get tired; she knew it was very late. Chantelle knew her regenerative Wiccan health can help her in such times. She was very adamant in keeping herself away from the menacing Asgardian, as he was not good from her.

Chantelle had been blinded by Loki's charms once but never again. She knew better to fall for good looks and bad guy personality which is what modern day witches wanted, instead of what was on the inside beneath the shallow outside.

The witch's head was rested on her hands, as she didn't know how to respond to the hand holding. Chantelle had never held anyone's hand since Charlie in New Mexico when a dark witch tried to blow him away like a tornado.

Chantelle didn't know what to say, she could never forgive Loki for trying to capture her or for killing Agent Coulson, she liked the man and she mourned the most for his death, as she wanted to give him a Wiccan funeral to show respect but the other SHIELD agents didn't like it.

"Eynis…..I'm sorry" Loki explained awkwardly. "Why stay here?"

"It's about time I left Theo and Francine's house" Chantelle replied sweetly

"Your Midgard parents"

"They may be meaningless to others but they raised me and taught me all the magic I know"

"I am impressed, Lady Eynis…..you learn quickly and succeed, and you will make a fine queen"

"Aww…is it to impress me?"

"No…I'm being serious"

"The people of Vanaheim wouldn't want a little girl for a queen"

"Eynis….I'm not asking for you to forgive me for the spy's death but for what I have done to you"

"Why"

"You are a Vanir princess, whether you like it or not"

"Says the trickster, who tried carrying me off, as if I was a Mary-Sue"

"There might be people, who want to hurt you"

"Why"

"The only reason why I am here is because my oaf of a brother thought you had an impression on me"

"How"

"You never were quick to condemn me so quickly but saw some good"

"It's important to never judge by what you see on the outside but the inside" Chantelle proclaimed

"Lady Eynis…may I rest on your shoulder for the night"

"If you try to kill me, then you'll be transferred into a prison" Chantelle said seriously. "I'm not kidding"

"It's all I ask of you, Lady Eynis"

Chantelle was uncomfortable of allowing a dangerous man to be close to her but she thought of how broken down Loki was, the idea of revealing snippets of his human side was fortunate for the Spellbinder because he had never been that way with anyone but his mother.

The Wiccan could feel his head on her shoulder; her arm was around his shoulder. For Chantelle, it was awkward at first but she suddenly became comfortable, as it reminded her of Charlie. Chantelle moved her arms around him.

Chantelle first thought hugging Loki would kill her, as it was firstly a joke. The witch could sense his sadness, pain and agony radiating through his astral spirit. The Wiccan was hopeful that one day she could show him the true meaning of human love.

The witch's fingers were through the trickster's raven black hair, as Chantelle liked soft hair. The Wiccan held him close to her, even though she was aware of the possibility of him stabbing her in the back again but this time, she was sure of being safe.

Chantelle could hear heavy breathing, as it must be sign of relief. The witch could tell the alien god was tired of fighting and hiding his true feelings because of fear. Chantelle didn't want to lose hope in being able to heal him through the hurt, as she was his only hope of redemption.


End file.
